Recuérdame
by Nocturna4
Summary: Solo mírame Logan, recuérdame y no solo te sientas culpable porque soy una "niña" para ti. Permíteme quitarte esa confusión. Solo recuérdame... de tiempos atras.


Recuérdame

El timbre de la mansión sonó por todo el lugar.  
Vamos… alguien debía abrir. Y no iba a ser él.  
Un par de segundos y todos seguían en lo suyo.

Logan se estiró en el sillón y bajó de su rango de visión los documentos que estaba revisando, soltó un gruñido que de seguro todos lo escucharon.

El timbre volvió a sonar, resignado se levantó, al parecer todo su equipo era una bola de vagos que ya pondría en orden. Al acercarse al recibidor, sintió un perfume a flores orientales que hace mucho no percibía y apresuró el paso al sentir familiar el aroma de quien estaba atrás de esa puerta. La abrió antes que la mutante volviese a tocar el timbre y se quedó como piedra.

Una joven que rondaba los dieciocho años, quitó su mirada de sus zapatos y lo observó. Una mirada hermosa, única, Logan pudo sentir como sus labios se separaban suavemente. La piel de la muchacha era de porcelana, su cabello negro caía hasta sobre sus hombros, en delicadas ondulaciones y su rostro era dulce, inocente, de labios carnosos y rojos, que resaltaban, al igual que sus ojos negros, suavemente rasgados, fuertes, casi crueles al mirar, pero con unas pupilas grises, demasiado peculiares, parecían plata, pero cálidas. La joven llevaba una falda gitana, ajustada a las caderas, suelta para los muslos, de varias gamas de verde y un top negro, ajustado que ocultaba sus pechos tiernos.

- ¿Hola? -dijo ella, algo divertida, ya que, por unos segundos, solo había sido observada.

-¿Ah? Eh… ¿Quién eres? -Logan reaccionó de inmediato al escuchar su voz, suave y algo juguetona, dio un paso hacia atrás como si ella quemara, pero no podía dejar de observarla.

- Hola.- volvió a saludar, llevaba una maleta junto a ella- Mi nombre es Sarah Dux, oí que aquí acogían jóvenes mutantes y no tengo a donde ir -hizo una suave reverencia y extendió una carpeta al hombre, que la tomó, pero no la abrió- ¿Podría quedarme aquí, por favor, Logan-san? -pidió, aun inclinada.

Aquella forma de decir su nombre lo descolocó un poco, se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar.

- ¿De dónde vienes? –la chica entró, jalando la maleta. Como regresando de un sueño cuando pudo apartar la mirada de ella, le quitó la maleta y la cargó por ella.

- Gracias –le sonrió y volvió a mirarla más de la cuenta, logrando que esta se sonrojada y por dicho efecto, apartó la mirada y cerró la puerta… demasiado fuerte, la chica se asustó y luego rió divertida, él se sintió incómodo- Viví en Japón, hasta que mis padres murieron, he vagado pero ahora… me gustaría quedarme aquí.

Como si una bomba pequeña explotara, un joven de piel azul, alto, con unas manos y pies peculiares, pero lo que era más distintivo en él, eran sus ojos y la cola "demoníaca"

- ¡Oh! Lo siento –se disculpó el chico, rascándose la nuca, mirando a la nueva chica- Soy Kurt ¿Y tú?

- Sarah, un… -el brazo de Logan la detuvo de avanzar hacia el chico y esta lo regresó a ver extrañada, lo notó molesto.

- Te llevaré a tu habitación –dijo secamente, esta asintió.

- ¿Puedo acompañarlos? –el chico azul continuó con su ánimo, mirando a la joven únicamente, esta le sonreía divertida, pero las dagas que tenía Logan por ojos, le hicieron regresarlo a ver- Oh… bueno… tal vez luego –no entendía que le pasaba a su líder, pero prefirió evitar cualquier cosa- ¿Nos vemos luego? –ella asintió, sonriéndole y el chico desapareció, Sarah regresó a ver a Logan, pero este no la miraba.

- Por aquí –murmuró y la llevó escaleras arriba.

El camino fue silencioso, a pesar de que la chica lo miraba constantemente, por su parte, el hombre evitaba mirarla ¿Qué le pasaba? Solo era una chica y si… debía admitirlo, estaba nervioso, confundido y si la miraba, sentía que era obvio el motivo de porque la miraba tanto y se sentía pedofílico ¡Solo era una niña! Abrió la puerta y la chica entró, era una habitación muy sencilla, una cama, un tocador, armario, una puerta que llevaba a lo que, debía ser, el baño. Sarah lo regresó a ver cuando estaba en medio de la habitación, giró para estar frente a él y su falda danzó con ella, en lo que era una imagen divina, dio un paso hacia atrás, incómodo.

- Gracias otra vez, Logan-san –inclinó su rostro.

- ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? –por fin logró preguntárselo.

- Eres famoso por estos alrededores –contestó la chica- Wolverine, Lobezno, Logan –murmuró y parecía que saboreaba las palabras.

- Pero yo no se nada de ti –se acercó a ella, la joven se sentó en la cama, pero no apartó su mirada de él.

- ¿Yo? Mis verdaderos padres murieron cuando yo era joven, no se el motivo y una pareja de japoneses me adoptaron y me llevaron con ellos a su país, yo solo era una bebe pero mantuvieron mi nombre y apellido original. Cuando tenía trece años se despertaron mis poderes, controlo la tierra, puedo hacerla temblar, levantarla y hundirla, no se cual es mi límite, pero tampoco he practicado mucho con mi habilidad, mis padres me comenzaron a llamar Tsuchi…

- …Tierra en japonés –ella asintió- Y luego ¿Ellos murieron? ¿Cómo saliste de Japón?

- Logan-san –se levantó y se acercó a él, se detuvo frente al hombre, muy cerca, tenía que levantar suavemente su rostro para verlo- tengo casi ochenta años. –le explicó.

- Además ¿Belleza y juventud eterna? –le preguntó, aunque era más bien, una comprensión. Por lo menos no se sentía atraído hacia una niña… No podía ser verdad… se sentía atraído por una desconocida.

- Gracias –murmuró apenada y se dio cuenta de su error, había dicho en voz alta "belleza" ¿Pero qué le pasaba? La vio morderse nerviosa el labio inferior- así que he sobrevivido por mis medios desde entonces. Ahora, quiero quedarme aquí –apoyó su mano sobre el pecho masculino, lo observó directamente a los ojos- ¿Puedo? –le murmuró, se sintió terriblemente atraído hacia ella, como si quisiera recordar el sabor, el tacto de todo su cuerpo. Apartó su cuerpo de la joven.

- Si –se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Sarah solo lo observó retirarse y un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando la puerta se cerró.

-*-

- ¿Qué opinas? –Xavier lo observó, luego a la carpeta que había traído la chica con sus datos y documentos y por último a la chica que estaba en la cocina preparando algo.

- Ella no miente, sus poderes son esos, puedo ver una gran habilidad, recuerdos de grandes murallas de roca y tierra, también puede viajar como Boby, pero lo hace sobre un montículo de tierra. Así que ella te gusta –el gruñó.

- Aléjate de mi mente, Xavier –le dijo molesto, mientras se alejaba del hombre.

- Pero hay algo más –él la regresó a ver- recuerdos muy antiguos, como de otra vida y tú estás en ellos, Logan.

- ¿Qué? –se volvió a acercar al telépata- Es la primera vez que la veo y sabría recordarla.

- De eso no lo dudo, pero ella tiene recuerdos sin conexión entre estos. Estás tú, está un lugar en Asía, una guerra, un hombre matándola… pero no tienen conexión, hay más recuerdos, de diferentes épocas, pero esos son los que parecen más relacionados… tengo que trabajar con ella sobre eso.

Ambos escucharon unos sonidos de queja viniendo de la cocina, Logan regresó a ver, Sarah intentaba llegar a los anaqueles superiores pero no lo lograba, en ese momento, apareció Kurt, ambos rieron y él le ayudó a tomar las especias que no conseguía.

- Tranquilo –Logan regresó a ver al hombre, Xavier bajó el puño del hombre, que atentaba en sacar sus garras- a ella no le gusta él ni a él, ella –le sonrió divertida y se retiró.

-*-

Ya entraba la noche, después de un entrenamiento, iba subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación, tenía la camiseta colgada sobre su hombro izquierdo, sin intención de ponérsela, sino, planificando una ducha para reparar su agotamiento. Desde que esa "niña" había llegado, las horas de sus entrenamientos "casualmente" se habían incrementado considerablemente.

Y pensando en ella… escuchó un grito ahogado viniendo de la habitación de Sarah y luego, como si alguien le tapara la boca el grito se apagó del todo, olisqueó un poco y soltó un gruñido, llevado por una fuerza instintiva, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de golpe. Ante la escena que había interrumpido, sacó sus garras.

Sarah estaba recostada en el suelo, con la falda gitana (esta vez negra) recogida hasta sus muslos, agitada y con el top atentando a soltarse, lo miraba admirada, mientras que Kurt, entre las piernas de ella, con sus dedos sobre el abdomen de esta, lo observaba asustado, al ver las garras, tardó un poco en recuperarse y se apartó.

- No es lo que tú crees –le dijo el chico, Sarah se sentó y clavó sus ojos en Logan.

- Si, no es lo que crees –estaba agitada.

- No me importa lo que este pasando, Kurt, lárgate, sabes que no pueden estar en el anochecer en los cuartos de otros, nadie puede –el joven azul intentó decir algo más, pero la mano de Sarah sobre su pierna y el suave negar de su rostro, le hizo desistir y desapareció del lugar.

La chica se levantó, sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa y se acercó al hombre, que bajó sus garras y luego las guardó.

- Logan-san –este se apartó de ella.

- No tienes porque explicarme nada, Sarah –intentó salir, pero las manos de ella se aferraron a su brazo.

- Por favor –la miró, sus ojos lo observaban suplicantes y con insistencia, resopló resignado, ella lo jaló dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Los pasos femeninos eran delicados, era como la marea, inevitable seguirlos. La pelinegra lo hizo sentarse en la cama y ella se arrodilló a sus pies, cuando intentó decirle algo, Sarah se le adelantó.

- Kurt y yo solo jugábamos, es como un hermano para mi, me estaba haciendo cosquillas y me caí de la cama, él solo siguió jugando y yo defendiéndome. No fue nada más –notó como intentaba apartar la mirada de ella, pero sus manos le tomaron de los brazos- Es la verdad, Logan-san –le aseguró.

- Te creo –murmuró, realmente ella no mentía, ahora se sentía fuera de lugar por su reacción, porque no tenía derecho, las manos femeninas subieron por sus brazos hasta su pecho, dándole una suave caricia y ella se apoyó contra él, entre sus piernas- Pero ¿Qué…? –el dedo índice de la joven acalló sus palabras.

- ¿No me reconoces? Tal vez mi cuerpo sea diferente, pero sigo siendo yo, Logan-san. –ambos se observaron y por más que lo intentase y rebuscara entre sus recuerdos, no llegaba a él nada- Nos separamos el seis de agosto de mil novecientos cuarenta y cinco –murmuró y él luchó por apartarse un poco.

- No… no puede ser… Ese día, fue la bomba que lanzaron… -ella se soltó el top, dejando ver sus pechos y entre estos un lunar en forma de media luna.

El brazo de Logan la levantó, ella se sentó sobre las piernas de él, con sus muslos a cada costado, la mano libre del hombre tocó el lunar y ella apoyó su frente sobre la de él.

- ¿Atsuko? –ambos se miraron y ella asintió- Pero…

- Vivía sola, mi madre había muerto y mi padre también. Yo caminaba, como todos los días, de regreso a casa, cuando un hombre apareció apuntándome…

- Warren… -murmuró, recordaba ese día, ambos habían sido atrapados por los japoneses, en ese entonces él formaba parte del primer batallón de paracaidistas de Canadá y habían escapado.

- Pero un hombre –le acarició el rostro- me rescató, le dijo a ese hombre que yo no tenía que ver con la guerra… que no era el enemigo. Ese sujeto huyó y yo me postré a los pies de mi salvador –acercó sus labios a los de él, las manos masculinas tocaban su espalda desnuda y bajan hacia su cadera-, lo llevé a mi casa, le conté mi historia. Él me preguntó porque yo era tan amable con él…

- …y le dijiste que estabas cansada de esa guerra, que él era el primero, desde que inició todo, que parecía en paz. Él te dijo que no era verdad aquello.

- Y yo me quité la ropa y me acerqué a él –podía sentir sus manos, ahora, bajo su falda, tocando sus muslos cálidos y atentando a seguir subiendo.

- Él te dijo que no era necesario, que ya habías echo suficiente por él –la chica asintió y lo miró a los ojos- tú le dijiste que debía él hacerte un favor a ti. –ambos sonrieron, sus manos tocaban el pecho masculino y sus brazos.

- Me dijo que estaba en el paraíso, que estaba muerto y estaba en el paraíso y yo le dije que no, que estábamos en Hiroshima.

- Y yo pensé que era la palabra más hermosa que jamás había escuchado. –ambos se besaron, apasionadamente, ella se apoyó en su cuerpo y él se recostó del todo, mientras le quitaba la falda y sentía su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

- Aquella noche fue maravillosa, a pesar de que al siguiente día me pedías perdón a cada instante. Para ti, yo era demasiado buena para alguien como tú. Repetías… no recuerdo bien… –sonrió- ¿Cómo te llamaban tus compañeros? –dijo un poco divertida.

- Hurón, tejón, zorrillo –le recordó, frunció el seño al recordar esos tiempos.

- Envidiosos –acusó ella- ¿Tu aroma? –hundió su rostro en el cuello de él.

- No… Sarah –la aparta, su rostro estaba serio, pero le delataban sus ojos, que se sentían avergonzados- estuve entrenando –ella rió bajo y volvió a oler su cuello, su pecho.

- A mi me fascina tu aroma, Logan-san ¿Qué más decían? ¿Qué tenías tanto "pelo" que ninguna mujer iba a desearte de verdad? "Pelo" –sus dedos jugaron con el vello que había sobre su pecho- A mi me parece masculino, instintivo, atractivo –le murmuró al oído y le lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, lo escuchó suspirar- como tú… -le recordó.

- Atsuko… Sarah… ¿Cómo…? –ella lo volvió a besar.

- Ahora soy Sarah, Logan-san –le contestó- Ese día, mientras te disculpabas, yo quise regresar a tus brazos, a sentir tus labios sobre mi piel –suspiró, porque en ese momento, podía sentirlo besar su cuello dedicadamente-, llegó ese hombre, Warren y te disparó. Yo te pensé muerto y luché contra él… pero…

- Él te mató –se quedaron en silencio un momento y ambos buscaron la mirada del otro- luchamos pero… -ella le sonrió suavemente.

- La bomba de Hiroshima –lo abrazó- estoy tan feliz que estés bien, Logan-san –le murmuró y podía sentir que en cualquier momento ella podía llorar, también la abrazó.

- Pero… ¿Cómo? –sintió la mano de ella sobre su corazón.

- Te dije que estaría ahí, siempre contigo pero… también me prometí volverte a ver. Ahora cumplo mi promesa.

Ambos se sonrieron y volvieron a besarse, a recorrer sus cuerpos. La ropa, como estorbo del pudor humano, fue desapareciendo y la pasión, el deseo, llegó a ambos. Los recuerdos no se comparaban al placer de esos momentos, a sus cuerpos sudando, a esos gemidos de placer por parte de ella, los gruñidos que intentaban ahogar y confundir los gemidos masculinos.

-*-

El sol entraba por las cortinas abiertas, la luz le dio suavemente en los ojos y se giró para evitarla, encontrándose con el calor humano que le hizo despertar del todo, el cuerpo pequeño y delicado, desnudo y hermoso, estaba acurrucado contra el suyo. Logan no pudo hacer más que sonreír, le acarició el rostro y provocó que lentamente se despertara esta, pegándose más y estirando todo su cuerpo contra él, podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo estrecharse y apretarse al suyo. La escuchó protestar con los labios cerrados, pero sonreía y tenía una sonrisa preciosa. Al ver esa cara tan inocente, solo podía pensar que cualquiera pensaría de él como un enfermo acosador de alumnas o algo por el estilo.

- Me encantas, –le escuchó, abrió los ojos para mirarlo- tu cuerpo, tu pasión, tu mirada, todo tú, me tienes embriagada, conquistada Logan-koi

- ¿Koi? –ella soltó una suave risita y subió para lograr besarlo.

- "Amor" aunque… -se sonrojó suavemente y desvió su mirada, él la atrajo otra vez y ella sonrió apenada- también se le dice así a los novios… y novias –lo miró sonreírle, de esa forma comprensiva, suave, divertida.

- Entonces te diré Sarah… -apartó la mirada, su rostro se puso serio, pero era obvia acción defensiva- koi –apretó los ojos y la regresó a ver, avergonzado, pero sonriendo- No se me dan estas cosas, lo sabes.

La chica lo abrazó fuerte y lo hizo recostarse para ponerse sobre su cuerpo, le beso los párpados, ambas mejillas y suavemente sus labios.

- ¿Estoy en el paraíso, verdad? –lo escuchó, ella se apartó un poco para mirarlo, su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

- Ahora, por lo menos yo, si –lo volvió a besar, sin importarle que muy pronto, a cualquiera de los dos los comenzarían a buscar, ya verían que dirían, por el momento, deseaban retomar las atenciones de la noche.

-*-

¡Fin!

Advertencia: "X-men: Evolution", ni ninguno de los cómics me pertenece, esto no tiene fines lucrativos, solo es un tributo a una serie y a un personaje que me encantan.

Nota de Autora: Primero no sabía donde poner este fic, los datos de Atsuko, la historia de su vida pasada es de un cómic de tres tomos de Logan y no sabía donde ponerlo, porque, como esta dando esta maravillosa nueva producción de Marvel, me imaginaba todo con ese escenario. Entonces, hoy, media adormilada, se me vino esta idea, con inspiración, debo admitir, de un foro muy bueno, aunque claro, ahí, mi personaje es otra cosa (aunque lleva le mismo nombre y apariencia) y tiene una historia muy dramática con Wolverine. Yo adoro a este mutante, recuerdo que desde la primera serie, siendo niña, me enamoré (si se puede decir así) de él y el gráfico de este nuevo programa, me encanta, sale tan genial… Si, estoy loca, pero me encanta este hombre, debía darle homenaje.

Pero bueno, si has llegado hasta aquí, estaré encantada de leer tu opinión.

¡Nos leemos!

C.V.


End file.
